


the animal

by hyoseumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Get down on your kneesThis is the last kissCrawl down to abyssYou have to make this.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 15





	the animal

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend you to listen to "sleep paralysis" by sidewalks and skeletons while you read this! i got inspired by a specific genre of music while writting this one, so if you get all the references maybe you should marry me lol  
> "animal" and "the seed" by aurora are two songs you can listen to too... not to talk about "cease and desist" by alice glass! it would be easier if i just put my playlist in the description buuuut that's all i have to say! enjoy some dark shit ig

Broken mirrors and opened wounds. The blood that cuts the wind. Hunting for love, killing for pleasure. Time stops when he becomes an animal. No one loves him because he is dead. Dark circles under the white eyes, they turn red when he smells the sweet flavour of the pain liquid.

He is alone and he doesn’t care because he wants to kill and be killed equally. He smiles when the flesh budges and tears apart. It tastes incredible; like delirium, like rotten flowers and swollen guts.

Taeyong does have a name, but he pretends not to. He was always a misunderstood soul, but never knew that till he started eating ‘humans’. He doesn’t call them that, but their prisoners. He runs like he is being chased, like ten thousand eyes are watching him, he feels observed. Nevertheless, every time he ‘kills’ someone, there’s no one around to see the machiavellian event.

There’s no one there to tell him how he is such a monster. To stop him, to feed him with whatever that smells like blood but isn’t. Too bad monsters can feel alone too, in their own selfishness. He dreams, sometimes, when his mind lets him. Dreams with someone as ideal and strong as a lion, but sensitive enough to hold him without hurting.

He likes to pretend being captured with cruelty till the point he goes mad with thirst and has food for days. He chains himself, crushes his neck several times, goes into trance. He listens to music he makes in his mind, talks with himself and laughs at his own jokes.

And he thinks there’s no good or bad place in earth. He says to himself that he has an excuse and that’s enough to keep going. He adores the mess, the screams and the infinite pain he causes. But the taste, _oh god_ , the taste.

* * *

There was a day in which he pretended to be a normal human. It was winter, Christmas day was near. Many children populated the streets of that city that smelled like shit. He was waiting for the rain to drain the horrible smell so he decided to take a walk and analyse the grey clouds on the sky. The pressure on his fingertips was making him nervous to the point he wanted to pull out his own skin.

Sweating like a cascade, Taeyong sat on a park. Illuminated by a mundane streetlight full of mosquitos, he adjusted his leather jacket. Things take time, faking was just for normal people. He was a sufferer of his hungriness. Heart racing, veins trembling, he was going crazy little by little. The sensation was amazingly emotional.

There, he saw someone. Medium height, mint hair carefully combed, sick cheekbones to suck the marrow directly from the bone, short yet fat fingers. There was a tiny chihuahua too, thinking on devouring him but discarding that option because animals tasted like snot.

That human saw him and waved, smiling. Their sclera was red, probably into some drugs that were good as hell. Time was up. Their life was meaningless, they were alone on a Saturday night, looking ‘depressing’. There were feelings he couldn’t identify yet. But that person, they were surely a good prey.

“Hey, need help?” A masculine baritone and scraped voice called for him when approaching. The silly dog started barking.

What was he supposed to say? No one has talked to him in years, they just begged for their lives when those were about to end. He didn’t even remember the voice of his mother, who abandoned him at a young age.

“I’m chilling,” Taeyong smirked, trying to look confident.

“Cool,” the guy nodded. “I’ve got some weed and pills, you wanna try? No need to pay, I just want to spend some time with someone I barely know.” Even Taeyong knew that was weird. “Name’s Mark, by the way.”

“And for him?” The monster pointed the animal.

“It’s called dog,” the dude laughed, with a tic in his right eye. “It’s a joke, his name’s Cookie dough.”

Taeyong stood up, crushing his fingers and readjusting the skinny ripped jeans. He breathed deeply and looked at the sky, full of stars that raised in his eyes. Fatigued, exhausted and hungry, he followed him with the expectation to have the most attractive dinner he could.

Two steps back, he was analysing the details of his figure. “Mark”, he whispered in an inaudible howl; contouring the veins of his arms, the curve of his neck, seeing the many moles he had under the sweater. Quietly, quietly, he approached and smelled Mark. There were those voices in his head, the many ghosts that saved him from the chaos.

“Shit, it’s so hot in here, isn’t it?” dragging words came out of Mark’s mouth, and that was the icing on the cake.

Patiently, Taeyong waited for the guy to find a place in where they could smoke. He ruffled his platinum white hair with one of his hands, almost scratching his own skin. He asked himself how his voice would sound while asking for mercy. It was pure anxiety.

“Here, I’ll make you a joint. You go to explore the neighbourhood, Doughie,” Mark released the leash of his pet and _that was it_ , that was the moment.

Taeyong pounced on him, saliva dropping out of his mouth. Eyes blank and mind constantly running in circles. Like a poisoned wolf, his senses were tickling. His sharp teeth were ready to bite the flesh and enjoy a good meal. But there was something about Mark that was different from other humans. He was quiet.

“I’mgoingtoeatyou!!I’mgo ing to ea t you!! Iwilleatyou!” With his white pupils going to the sides, he wanted to scare him.

“Do it,” Mark exposed himself, not caring at all. “I don’t want to live in this world.”

Taeyong didn’t know what to said, so he scratched his face with his claws. The blood started to come down, breathing erratically and drinking it without shame neither guilt.

“I’m tired; every day is the same. People are horrible, they hurt my feelings. They think they have the right, because they have money. In this planet, there’s only sadness and war. They don’t care, because I’m invisible,” he paused, no tears on his face. “I’m the same as you, I have nothing.”

The monster felt a seed growing in his chest. A gentle humming that left him deaf for seconds. He knew Mark was someone that could heal his loneliness ‘feeling’. A sidekick, an oddfellow that could enjoy human meat and discover a different world with him.

“I’m the same as you,” Mark repeated in a ghoulish mantra, possessed by the drugs and his will to not to live. “I’m the same as you, I’m the same as you, I’m the same as you…”

For Taeyong, who was only concerned about his own existence, this was new. Macabre and problematic, like all the funny things he liked to do. He tasted the last drop of pure human blood, claws out, fangs as long as ever. Possessed by an unknown strength, he buried his hand inside Mark’s chest, pulling his heart out.

A big and juicy heart he could eat if Mark just cried in the moment he was going to die. However, he held the organ between his hands. Claws injected in his own blood, Taeyong nailed them in the flesh.

That guy, he deserved a heart, and maybe a new life. So he gave it back to him, pulling the big organ inside his chest. It wasn’t bombing anymore, not a proof of it as a living being.

The monster waited. Waited to see his own creation, his own monster, someone that was his possession but wasn’t inside his stomach.

He waited for hours till Mark opened his eyes. Mark couldn’t say a word, stress projected into big moans and grunts, clothes stained with red liquid that won’t stop.

Then, he escaped.

* * *

Someone stops in front of an appliances store, with many TVs behind the glass. They are emitting the news; an old limp man is talking about an issue.

“Many people have disappeared in strange conditions; the police are investigating. They have come to the conclusion it might be a serial killer, with no preference for places or people. They move around different areas of the city and no corpses were found yet. We’ll keep you informed, have a good day.”

The monster doesn’t care about other monsters because it hunts alone. That's how it is and that's how it has always been.

Even so, Taeyong feels different. He’s been eating wild rabbits he found in a forest for days. Even if his mouth feels pasty, he doesn’t like the idea something disappointed him once. It makes him feel weak even if he is impossible to kill. The need to survive is vicious.

The night came and he returned to his cave. The mud walls felt comforting enough not to think about his sudden, longing hunger. In the darkness, he was secure.

But somehow, the air started to feel heavy. In a mournful place like that, he couldn’t feel the wind. He never saw a leave inside his cave till now.

“I got you, beast.”

Taeyong was ready to run away, but a hand was around his throat. Cease and desist, push and pull. Laughs echoing the four walls of that place he called home.

“Your smell, I knew it,” black eyes like obsidian, raspy voice like a volcano. “I found you.”

Got no time, everything was rushed. The monster grabbed him by the collar and threw him at the wet dirty ground. Possessed by the mere rage of an animal. His heart and body in flames, he scratched Mark’s face and neck, sensing the beautiful smell of fresh intoxicated blood. No, he wasn’t going to lick all the blood and feed himself, he was going to infringe pain; the same pain he felt when Mark left.

“Stupid, cruel, shitty!” Taeyong ripped his clothes, drowned in madness. “You have to fight! You have to fight right now! You have to fight lies!”

When he wanted to notice, his head was on the ground, skull cracking under Mark’s expensive shoes. Reset, come back to the very beginning, forget about how bad this world is.

“Humans are so despicable. I just wanted to be full, calm my thirst. But then,” a kick in his back, ripping a grotesque scream of Taeyong’s throat. “I became obsessed; I could only think about their guts, I could only see their organs through the body, the blood rushing through their veins. I became a killing machine.”

Mark’s not so long nails crossed the skin of Taeyong’s head, silky hair covered in the darkest blood Mark had ever seen.

“Get up,” he implored, the monster almost blacking out. “End my life like you started it.”

Taeyong, he pounced to Mark, ready to erase the problem his existence supposed in his life. His extremities injected in blood, the many voices in his head telling him to ‘do it! Do it!’ Heavenly thoughts for not so heavenly acts. The night was electric.

But then, when he was about to rip his heart out for the second time in the chronology, he saw it. A dead pale heart in an enormous black hole, pending on invisible strings.

“This is your opus,” frozen, cold. “Take my heart.”

The monster hugged his own creation, moved by a strange force; real humans call that an affective emotion.

“In this pandemonium, it’s you and me.”

They looked at each other and saw what they desired their whole lives but never noticed; the mere existence of someone that could _understand._

Covered in blood, they tasted lips and skin, going giddy with the flavour and the intensity. Like two wolves under the moonlight, like a bird mom feeding her baby.

* * *

In a violent disorder, their bodies moving in synchronization. Hunting or be hunted, there’s no in between, no grey undertones. Two humans in love, walking under the starry sky, sharing memories and laughing at them. Meanwhile, two monsters that weren’t in love but in a team.

“I’ll take them both,” Mark said, smirking and showing off the many abilities he acquired. “I’m stronger than you.”

Taeyong was neither sad or confused about the statement, but took his hand in his.

“You and me,” an ethereal kiss on Mark’s lips, as soft as a feather. “Leave me their arms and legs, I’ll devour them like a fatty american devours chicken wings.”

The metaphor was the starting gun. Humans were so weak, so thoughtful and selfish they wouldn’t notice being chased by two monsters. Strong opponents were a thing though, but defenceless meat was on another level.

“Having fun?” Sadistic pick-up line. “You’ll make a great dinner.”

Many cries for help, many screams that turned out to be a symphony. Poor love birds with their bowels out. Lucky animals, dragging their dead bodies into the wood, bathed in blood. Sticky, in their way to a deprecated hell they created. Their mechanism, their neglected way of killing useless beings. They could create the apocalypse if they wanted to, but that was a real complicated thing. And everything seemed like a dream now they were together.

“They taste better when you hunt in company,” Mark almost smiled, his demonic black eyes looked directly at Taeyong. “Want a finger?”

“I’ll take it.”

“They taste like onion rings, right?”

As someone who once was a human, Mark could understand the allusion, Taeyong couldn’t. He nodded, distracted.

“It’s weird,” Mark approached, running his thumb over Taeyong’s cheek, licking the rest of blood he had in his face. “I became more like… _myself_. My true self.”

“Makes you feel alive, even if you aren’t.”

Not giving a fuck about anything was radical. Like an X-ray, Taeyong looked at his chest, imagining that heart he took once could pump like crazy.

“I feel like I could need you,” betrayed. “When I’m with you, I feel capable of everything. I look at your heart and I think this world is sick. But somehow, yours stays pure.”

They kissed over, and over, and over. Because just like the seed, everything wants to live. Every cell remembers the touches of his hands, the breath that comes out of his nose. The hair glued to the blood, the excitement that was fake before. This is it, a surprising emotion.

Lying in excitement, Taeyong left his body dance with Mark’s. No need to ask for specific stuff, squirming around the corpses. In a parallel reality, Mark caressed his chest and clavicles like they were made of glass.

He moaned all night, not his name, neither praises about his ministrations; just broken moans of pure desire. A philanthropist way of acting.

“You made me.”

Hands over the verge of his pants, playing with the zipper. Touching everywhere and nowhere at the same time, tempting. Taeyong got on top, drugged by the power, making Mark his victim.

“You’re mine and you will always be,” he whispered in one of his ears, licking it. “You can’t escape the monster.”


End file.
